


The wedding night

by Kateroseburnsnape



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Nysaa al ghul, Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Aphrodisiacs, Episode: s03e22 This is Your Sword, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Oliver Queen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateroseburnsnape/pseuds/Kateroseburnsnape
Summary: Ra's decided that he would not marry his daughter to Oliver, he himself took him as his wife.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/ Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 26





	The wedding night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Брачная ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908853) by [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani). 



The tincture he was given to drink was viscous and bitter. Oliver continued to feel it on his tongue, teeth, and palate, even after having swallowed it long ago.

Everything that he got drunk in the past days, made the world fuzzy and dulled sensations, but this was clearly something else. Now Oliver could see everything around him too brightly. The dense fabric of the clothes looked like sandpaper, the smell of oils and stuffiness ached in the temples, and the sight of the candle flame made me want to close my eyes, it hurt my eyes. Slade once explained that you don't have to try to overcome pain, you just need to accept it. It took a long time to learn this in practice, but Oliver sometimes joked that he became an expert of sorts.

Only pain now could be the least of his problems.

The silent recruits of the League (all beta, omegas were not trained here at all, Alf Ra's would not let Oliver go to Oliver now) were spinning around: they straightened the folds of their clothes, rechecked shoes and bracelets with pearls, looked at his short-cropped hair with slight bewilderment. Oliver sat motionless, trying not to forget that he is now al Sah-Khim - a devoted follower of Ra's al Ghul and the one who is now preparing for the greatest honor - to become his spouse.

Thinking about this made my breathing go astray, and I felt unpleasantly drawn in my solar plexus and lower abdomen. Slade also taught Oliver to put up with his own fear. He could teach a lot, in fact, but not all of his lessons he himself understood and could apply. Otherwise, everything could have ended much better for him, and for Oliver - somehow differently.

The flame of the candles swayed from the way the door swung open, letting a draft into the room.

\- Leave everything. Alive, Nissa commanded as she crossed the threshold. The League's recruits froze, not sure if they should obey her orders.

“Leave us,” Oliver said.

They hesitated a little longer, but no second order was needed.

\- You are not kept under lock and key? Oliver asked as the last black-clad figure slipped out the door. - Even after the attempt on Ra's? Nissa snorted and stepped closer. She looked strange without all the weapons she usually carried with her, but they were taken after she tried to attack Ra's.

“I have nowhere to go,” said Nissa, “just like you ... Al Sah-Him.

Oliver looked up and met her gaze calmly. In order for his plan to come true, it was necessary to seem broken, changed to the desires and aspirations of Ra's. Even if it contradicted everything he I have been striving for a lifetime. - Did you really give in? Nissa asked quietly. - And you would agree to kill your friends yourself? Your loved ones?

The way she looked into his eyes, the way her voice vibrated, the pulling feeling of fear and anticipation intensified. Oliver thought fleetingly that he might fall in love with her: he often fell in love with alphas with a difficult character, and then spent all his strength, proving that he was not just equal to them, but even better. Not every one of his alphas needed it (Sarah never argued, she hardly ever even thought about stereotypes), but Oliver still always started with a struggle and did not give up on principles. He could have fought Nissa, but her interested in omegas and even beta: only other alphas. As for her father ... Ra's liked the struggle and resistance, but only as long as he did not get bored. And he got bored, as Oliver realized, quickly.

“I’ll do what every omega should do,” he said aloud, painfully keeping his voice level, “I’ll link my life with a worthy alpha. And then he will decide.

Nissa tilted her head to her shoulder.

“You could have killed me, but you hesitated, expecting him to change his mind,” she said. - I remember that. “You memorized it wrong,” Oliver said flatly.

Nissa ran her knuckles over his cheek.

\- You understand that he knocked your cycle, right? She asked. - And what are you most likely to bear from him? Your pills are not here, and no one will let you in on the herbs you need.

\- Are you afraid that your father will have other heirs? Oliver's voice broke on the last word, fearing Nyssa might hear panic. “I thought he would want you and me to get married,” she shrugged her shoulders and removed her hand, as if she had not noticed any changes in his intonation, and then added more sharply, almost spat out: “so that I finally… correct myself.

“Ra's decided otherwise,” Oliver said.

He also believed that Ra's al Ghul would want his blood heiress and the chosen disciple to be together, but he probably judged that there was no need to risk it.

\- He decided to take you himself, - Nissa responded to his thoughts, - as far as I remember, he is not the first alpha who tries.

Usually I had a choice, Oliver thought. “And I'm happy,” he said aloud.

Nissa bent over him, palms on her shoulders, and brushed her lips to Oliver's forehead.

Pulling back, she said quietly:

\- Be careful, you are on a dangerous path, al-ab will be snarled.

“I'm not your stepmother yet, Nissa,” Oliver said as she turned her back on him to leave. - Wait until the end of the ceremony.

He heard a chuckle, but she didn't answer.

***

Nissa was right about the broken cycle: under normal conditions, Oliver's estrus should not have begun soon. Even though it was difficult to determine exactly how much has passed, and he lost count of the days during the "preparation", when he was deliberately prevented from sleeping, going outside and drugged with drugs that made him barely remember his own name ... But Oliver was sure that he could not spend so much time in Nanda Parbat. I just couldn't.

He frantically drove away thoughts that began with "What if ...". What if he's actually been here for six months? What if the plan failed? What if he doesn't see his team? Friends and loved ones? Felicity? What if…

Oliver bit his tongue, the pain helping to calm his panic.

He walked between the ranks of the assassins, under crossed swords, towards Ra's and the priestess, who were waiting for him with equally wistful expressions on their faces. And with each step Oliver felt more and more the moisture of the lubricant that began to ooze. It is still not strong, but if this continues, then by the end of the ceremony, he may already have a leak in his legs.

The last estrus without drugs was in Russia, during his collaboration with Bratva. Flights halfway across the world, the virus that nearly killed him in Hong Kong, mystical artifacts and that guy, Constantine, with his strange spell tattooed on Oliver's skin ... all of this, naturally, knocked the cycle off. And in the middle of the war with Kovar, there was simply no time to get out for medicines. Oliver was more angry than excited then. He did not remember how many he accidentally killed, but he remembered that he tortured a man to death, and only Anatoly was not afraid to approach him. Or, perhaps, he was afraid, but with all the strangeness of the Russian soul decided that it would not be worse for him.

“It was easier on the Ameizo, no? - Anatoly asked, remembering Oliver's other heat, dating back to the time of the island.

“On the Ameiso, I thought I was going to be rescued,” Oliver replied. - And now there is no one to save me.

“Now I have someone to save, but it would be better for them not to come,” thought Oliver, focusing on the present moment, on the hot hands of Ra's, with which he covered his hand. The priestess tied them together with ribbon.

As Oliver walked, he saw Nissa in the crowd. It was risky to bring her where she could draw her weapon. Even with her hands tied, she remained one of the best fighters in the League, but, apparently, Ra's needed to show his triumph. The need, almost animal, to demonstrate to another alpha, a close relative, that he has declared the rights to this omega.

\- ... The union is sealed in souls and hearts, marked by bodies that will be one from this moment, - the priestess, like beta, was the same one who led the healing ceremony of Thea, she seemed not too happy with her role, but it was difficult to judge, especially now.

The last ritual phrase about the fact that they are now spouses sounded. Oliver, without waiting for additional instructions, bent his head to his shoulder, and with his free hand pushed the collar to the side, exposing his neck.

An ancient gesture of complete trust or complete humility.

Oliver allowed himself to close his eyes as Ra's teeth clenched on his neck and his fingers on his hand. It even seemed that a crunch was about to be heard.

Everything, Oliver thought.

He was tagged before, but for the first time - at an official ceremony. Usually he was alone with the alpha ... or it happened by accident. But, according to feelings, there were few differences. The same tingling and numbness, as if an anesthetic spray had been sprayed on the skin before the bite. Only the situation was now completely different.

Then the priestess handed the cup to Ra's, which he raised to Oliver's lips.

The new tincture tasted sweetish, with a strong medicinal taste. She finally washed away the bitterness.

“The ceremony is over,” the priestess announced.

Oliver managed to see Nissa being taken out of the hall. And Ra's predatory gaze clearly did not promise him an easy night. You are very quiet today, al Sah-Him, - said Ra's.

The doors of the chambers closed behind them, and Oliver was sure that the guards would not let anyone in here and would not let him out if it occurred to him to escape. And there were no other exits in this particular room. It was located in the depths of the rock. A great place for a dungeon or a torture chamber, even though the floor was hidden by carpets, and the lamps gave soft reddish reflections, in which the stone of the walls seemed just not the best idea in the decor.

The low bed is covered with black sheets, the bedspreads are prudently folded next to each other on the low table, and there are jugs, apparently, with water and bowls, pillows - also dark, elongated, at the head of the bed.

Even mentally, it was impossible to joke about vulgarity or banality: a bittersweet feeling of nausea rolled up to my throat.

There was no smoking or oil here, but it gave off its own scent and the scent of alpha.

Ra's walked around Oliver, stood in front of him and with a couple of movements loosened the ties on his clothes. Oliver threw them off himself, along with pearl bracelets. He shifted from foot to foot, pulling off his shoes.

“Are you so impatient, my beloved? - asked Ra's, and from his voice, from the tone with which he asked, I wanted to simultaneously huddle in the darkest corner, and kneel down, and hit back. Oliver did nothing. I just looked straight into his eyes and asked:

“Aren't you yourself anxious to seal our union?

Ra's laughed and touched his mark with his fingers, led him down his throat, up to his chest, bypassing the scars, covered the scar near the solar plexus with his palm, the one that remained from his own sword.

\- I rarely meet omegas who are able and willing to fight, - said Ra's, - but when this happens, I struggle between aspirations: to kill an opponent or subdue a partner.

"I am in your power," Oliver replied, taking a half step forward and covering Ra's hand with his palms. Before the ceremony, all hair was removed from Oliver's body and face, leaving only on the head. Now the skin was itching, and he tried to focus as much as possible on this sensation, hoping that his acting and the smell of the flowing omega would be enough to deceive Ra's, and he would not notice the disgust that flashed on his “husband's” face.

“I dream of the moment when my children will bite your nipples and you will finally direct your thoughts to what is worthy of an omega,” Ra's said, and Oliver shuddered inwardly. - Our children will be born strong and strong. Oliver leaned closer, closing his eyes, allowing himself to be kissed. It's good that Ra's, it seems, did not want to be answered. So overwhelmingly "led" in the kiss. What worried Oliver more was that his lower abdomen began to curl up, and his own excitement rose from somewhere. Even during the leaks, he didn't react like that to alphas. Except for Slade, he reacted to him in the usual way, but was refused every offer to go beyond sleep under one parachute.

Ra's already answered Oliver's unasked question. “It’s nice to see that the exciting tincture you drank at the ceremony is working,” he said, pulling back, “I was afraid that after preparation you might not be in the right mood physically, let your feelings and mind say differently.

“Very… thoughtful,” said Oliver.

Hatred for Ra's flared up with renewed vigor, even if Waller hounded, and Isabelle cheated, but no one ever poured an aphrodisiac on him. But what was to be expected?

\- Lie down, al Sah-Him, - Ra's nodded to the bed, - I know how impatient the omegas are. And we, I'm afraid, may not have time today for long caresses. Oliver didn’t think long about how he could get down on the bed. Al Sah-Khim, subordinate to Ra's al Gul, would not hesitate a second. So he rested on his knees and elbows, substituting his butt, from which it was flowing like never before in his life.

Rustle of fabric - Ra's did not bother with his clothes for a long time, insinuating steps, the warmth of another person's body, a rough palm on his back and the deafening smell of alpha.

\- It's nice to see obedience in an omega, especially when this omega has not obeyed anyone before.

Obeyed, but not like that, Oliver thought, arching his back.

Ra's circled his fingers around the entrance and said, referring more to himself - Someday, in one of your next techek, we will check how much you can take. My node? My fist? My fist and knot? I'm sure you will surprise even yourself. Especially after giving birth several times. You will bring me many children, beloved.

Oliver swallowed, trying to ignore Ra's words. It's just a mission. Another mission and one more role to play

Ra's did not waste time stretching it, and with that amount of lubricant it was not necessary. Oliver barely felt a slight discomfort when he inserted a member into him in one movement and sank down from above, clasping his arms and pressing him to the bed. Several movements - Oliver caught a rhythm, trying to move with Ra's, not thinking about what exactly he was doing, and not imagining anyone else at that moment. The knot began to swell predictably quickly.

Maybe we can finish in a couple of hours and he'll leave me alone, Oliver thought.

A new bite lay on top of the mark on his neck, left earlier, Oliver flinched in surprise and tried to free himself, but Ra's only tightened his grip on his wrists. He whispered something soothing in his ear, Oliver tried to relax, but shuddered again when his tongue touched the wound in his neck. He swallowed, exhaled convulsively, and closed his eyes. It was about to end.

Oliver knew that the feeling of heat spreading in his stomach was more phantom than real, and tried to focus on his own breathing, on the touch of sweaty skin, and how slippery the silk sheets felt.

The knot inside him throbbed, Ra's breathing burned his neck, his head was dizzy from his own excitement. Oliver tried to rub against the bed in the hope of cumming to get rid of at least this inconvenience

\- Not. Only when I say, - Ra's hissed and bitten on the other side of the neck. There were no additional sensations now, only pain, and Oliver, remembering Slade's old lessons, tried to accept it. Accept and relax, allowing you to do whatever you want with the body. During the torture, it worked, it worked now, even if there was a disgusting feeling of its own powerlessness.

Oliver couldn’t say exactly how long it was going on, but he didn’t hide a sigh of endorsement as Ra's knot slept.

\- You are a fine fellow, beloved, - said Ra's, leaving Oliver and turning him over on his back. When he put his hand on his cock, Oliver sighed again, leaning back against the pillows. He finished quickly, only a couple of movements were enough, and barely paid attention to how wide his legs were spread by Ra's.

When his cock was inside again and the knot pressed against the already aching walls, Oliver groaned and uncertainly tried to pull away. Ra's, it seems, amused him, he only pulled him closer, making himself more comfortable between his legs.

“In the old days, I could cover up to ten hot omegas in one night,” he said to Oliver, “but don't worry, today you will get all my attention. “Fine,” Oliver managed.

It was no longer possible to smile.

\- Soon the effect of your tincture will pass, al Sah-Khim, - said Ra's, again running over Oliver's ascending member, - but here in the jugs there is something that will support your strength as much as necessary.

When he made him cum once, and then the second in a row, Oliver lost consciousness for a second and shuddered, almost instantly waking up, and looked at Ra's above him, he was smiling, and the pupils seemed to fill his eyes almost completely.

“You shrink nicely when you wake up,” he said. “I think it's worth making you pass out again.

Ra's pushed again, squeezing the knot tighter, covering Oliver's stomach with hot palms. - Are you happy, al Sah-Him? Happy to fulfill your true destiny?

“Yes, my lord,” Oliver breathed.

And, in order not to see Ra's smile, he closed his eyes.

***

Oliver woke up when Ra's was leaving, but did not open his eyes. Heard the rustle of clothes, the creak of the door, the muffled conversation - of course, he posted guards, who would doubt it. A knock, the sound of a key turning in the lock.

Now Oliver could only wait. If the plan goes through as planned, they will come for it. If something breaks, he can think about it when he is resting. The end of this thought was already lost in the rolling slumber. Again he was awakened by the new creak of the door.

“I brought you clothes,” came Nissa's voice, and Oliver opened his eyes.

She stood by the bed and looked at him without a shadow of embarrassment. And held out a stack of black clothes.

\- Did Ra's let you out of the dungeon, or have you already managed to escape? - asked Oliver, sitting down slowly: he felt a slight weakness and hoped that it would pass.

I didn't want to add energy to the cocktail that was already poured into it.

“Neither one nor the other,” Nissa still tactfully looked aside when Oliver took things from her hands and began to dress. - Free your friend. And he told the plan. Oliver nodded, more to himself than to her. He knew that Barry Allen could always be counted on, but he didn't want to ask him too much. Barry had too many loved ones who could be defenseless in front of the League. Who knows if it will be possible to get rid of Ra's, and neither Detective West and his daughter, nor STAR Labs staff, nor the people from the Central City police station needed such enemies.

“I would have tried to kill him sooner,” Nyssa said as Oliver bent over to lace up his boots and winced in discomfort. - My father. “And I would have lost,” Oliver said.

“I have pain relievers,” Nyssa remarked as he rose. - If needed.

“No need,” Oliver said. - Security at the door?

Nissa narrowed her eyes.

\- Got it. So the guards are gone.

In fact, he would not mind getting into the shower, but while they had to get to Star City, kill the current Ra's and replace him with Merlin. Not perfect, but the best they've had. And ending the plan was more important than Oliver's inconvenience. “There was something of a smell in the vault,” Nissa said as she followed him out into the corridor. - It's along the way.

“No need,” Oliver repeated. “I can handle it.

“But I don’t,” Nissa's voice seemed tired and irritated, “you smell like my father. This is confusing.

Oliver didn’t think about it and imagined Thea and Diggle smelling the same thing. Or Quentin, if he bumped into him before he got into the shower.

“Okay,” Oliver said, “but let's hurry, we have a lot of work to do.

Actions


End file.
